Vincent oc story
by crimson black2
Summary: a dbz story


1 day on plaint vegeta i was only a week and a half old when it was blon up by father sent me to plaint zardrack and when i got there i was taken in by the galactic i meet the man who trained me in the way of kai attacks. for 12 years i was in universe 13 i was with the god of destrusion for universe 13. then 23 years pass then i felt a very powerfull energy in universe 7 in age 766 i travled to earth to see who it was. and it was from a man called trunks i waited until he was done and when i asked to train with him. then we went back to universe 13 then we trained for 2 years together . then i trained until after the tournament of power. i was asked to be part of it but i said no. because i was busy training with trunks. then i unlocked sslord. then i meet this very strong saiyan who was on earth who was stronger then me so i asked her to spare with me to see how good she is .she said her name was sarada we then started spearing then i asked if she would like to see universe 13 sometime . sarada said no but i will spare on earth. i promised sarada to return to earth ever so other to spare with her and i plan to keep it. overtime i go to earth i train with sarada and goku, vegeta. we trained then it was time for me to tell goku i was his brother's son.

then the day came to tell goku but he told sarada to do it for him just don't say universe 13 . then goku was able to sins my power and then i had to tell him what i am doing on earth. 13 years ago on planet vegeta i waste weakest sainyan on the planet until vegeta and sarada helped me by sparring with me everyday until the day that planet was destroyed and i was sent to universe 13 where i trained with the god of destruction there and the angel and the omega kai and i also trained in the future trunks during his first trip to his timeline i have been coming here for like 3 years to see my long lost friends.

i promised sarada i would help keep earth safe no mater we spared until broly attacked me. then sarada stopped us. and i told her that i have a family and she is the god mother of my sun pal son he is the thing i am fighting for he has as much power as me and his jiren stopped us he is my angel because i was impressed by him in the tournament of power in his fight with made me want to get stronger very day to keep the friends and family safe from the day that i had to go to earth to see my best friend sarada after so long. even though we are both marred to to different people i am marred to a universe 6 saiyan and sarada is with piccolo. so we are just the best of friends even though at a time i did want her but that was a long long time ago when we where kids on plaint vegeta. so at this time i was still recovering from my fight aginst frost he almost killed me two weeks after i became a god of destruction of universe 13 . i keep my promise to this everyday to sarada,vegeta and goku.

**one day i was on earth then he showed we started a fight on earth which lasted for 3 sarada showed up to stop up. me and jirn fought in the world of the kai's so we would not kill anyone. then we where stopped by sarada and goku. before we killed everyone on earth.**so we wint to the moom to fight away from earth to keep everyone safe. we fought from 6 weeks strate and i was very tired at this point i could not even turn into a ss1 at all.i was so close to death then he went for the killing blow my lights wint out. i thought i was dead but i was saved by sarada and i told them i need to finish this even if it cost me my life i need to kill him for what he did to my family. i went for my last atack and i was killed but i told them it was worth it to see them for one last time.

it has been a week since my death i have been with king ki in the other world traing untill the day i am needed again one that day i told them to wish me back to life .9 years latter sarada wished me back to join the new fight aginst mirac the new god of 13 my replasmint after i died 9 years ago in battle on earth.i was different then before i was a majin i was under babidi in the other world . but when i saw my best friend i startied fighting back and it only took an hour. then me and sarada fused into vinrada by fusion dance. and we killed jirn in one hit.

sarada it has been an aner to be your best friend for these few years i must sacufice myself for all of us take care of my family sarada tell them i love them. i then blow my self up and said not to wish me back at all . it would be better without me .because every were i go evil follows me. good bye sarda , goku, vegeta, vincent jr., paul and earth i will be watching over yall.


End file.
